Haruka and the Mermaid Heel
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: A little creation for the sake of fun. Apologize if it's not as funny as you'd expect though. Rated T because... I'm not gonna spoil the plot so you'll figure that out.
1. Join Mermaid Heel: Attempt 1

"It looks like this place is packed with magical guilds," Makoto said looking up from a map showing towns and what guilds were in it. He, Rei, Rin, Haruka, and Nagisa were sitting at a small dining place, having a meal.

"You're right," Rin said looking at the map over Makoto's shoulder. "What are these guilds anyway?"

"I don't know," Makoto shrugged. "But it might be interesting,"

Nagisa now also took a look at the map. "They sure have random names, don't you think?" he asked pointing out a few.

"Lamia Scale," Rei read.

"Fairy Tail," Makoto wondered. "Does fairires have tails?" he asked out in the blue.

"This is even weirder," Rin pointed to another guild. "The guild in this town is called Mermaid Heel,"

Haruka's head snapped up at the sound of the name. Everyone looked at him figuring there would be some kind of reaction. "In this town?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah," Rin pointed it out to Haruka on the map. "Right there. See?"

Haruka nodded in response. He would really like to try and join that guild. Chances were they had a pool and if he could have fins then he could stay in the water all the time. There were so many benefits with joining that guild – Mermaid Heel – that Haru jumped right up and headed out of the dining place just like that.

"Haru! Wait up!" Makoto jumped up and rushed after Haru with the others in toe. Rin barely took the time to pay for their meal before rushing after the others.

* * *

Haruka rushed through the streets of the town and managed to find the guild after a short amount of time. He didn't care if the others hadn't managed to catch up, there was a sign with the name 'Mermaid Heel' written on it. They knew where he'd gone off to and they'd be able to find him with ease.

Haruka walked forward into the guild but before long he was stopped by a slightly choppy woman with black curly hair. She met his eyes.

"What do you want?" The woman asked.

"I want to join this guild," Haruka declared without hesitation.

The woman was stuck in her tracks for a while before she blinked a couple of times.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" she asked. She'd understood him perfectly but she still wanted to make sure.

"I want to join Mermaid Heel," Haruka repeated looking at the woman with determination.

She nodded. "I'm sorry but Mermaid Heel is for girls only," she answered. "I have to ask you to leave,"

Haruka nodded. He could accept defeat. He left the place and ran right into his friends who'd been standing outside, waiting for him.

"How did it go?" Makoto asked.

"It's for girls only," Haruka answered pushing his way past them. He needed to go for a swim somewhere.


	2. Join Mermaid Heel: Attempt 2

_To the members of Mermaid Heel. _

_My name is Nanase Haruka and I want to request to join your guild. Send me a reply with the guy delivering the letter. _

_Haruka_

* * *

Haruka looked at Nagisa from over the letter. He couldn't believe the younger had managed to pull this off just like that. Writing the letter didn't even seem to bother him and it was really good. But then again it had also been Nagisa's idea to write the letter in the first place.

"What do you think, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked tilting his head slightly.

Haruka smiled and nodded in approval. "We just need someone to deliver it" he said.

Nagisa nodded. It didn't take him long to find out who to ask.

* * *

Rin stood in front of the entrance to Mermaid Heel and wondered how he'd gotten himself talked into this. At first he'd completely denied going but somehow Nagisa managed to convince him it was a good idea and how here he was, suddenly regretting ever agreeing to Nagisa's offer.

His task was simple. Deliver the letter and bring back a reply. Should be easy enough right?

Rin took a deep breath before pulling it together and entering the guildhall of Mermaid Heel. However he was stopped almost immediately by a choppy woman with black curly hair and black eyes.

"I've already said it once today," she sighed. "This is for girls only!"

"I'm sorry ma'am," Rin said politely. "But I just came to deliver this letter for you and your guildmates," he handed her Haruka's letter and watched as she read through it.

She turned around and quickly walked away, gathering a few girls around her before they started speaking in low voices. Rin couldn't catch a single word of what they were saying.

It ended up with the woman coming back with another note in hand. She handed it over to Rin and smiled.

"Give this to her," she said and Rin nodded, leaving as quickly as possible. He didn't feel like going back there anytime soon. He'd received too many weird glares for that.

* * *

Rin threw the letter in Haruka's lap before turning away with the irritation showing on his face. Haruka barely took the time to thank Rin before he unfolded the note and read the answer written in a beautiful handwriting that could only come from a female hand.

* * *

_Haruka_

_We are very happy that you want to join our guild and we would sure like to grand your request to join us here in Mermaid Heel. Therefore we want to see you at our guild tomorrow afternoon as we can assign you as a member. _

_The members of Mermaid Heel._

* * *

Haruka could barely believe what he read. It had worked. Despite all the doubts he had had about Nagisa's plan they'd all fallen apart completely to the prove he held in his hands. Tomorrow afternoon he would finally become a member of Mermaid Heel.

* * *

The following day at afternoon Haruka entered the guild once again carrying the note in his hand. He was then stopped by the same woman as the day before.

"What do you want today?" she asked.

Haruka showed her the note that Rin had given him. "I am Nanase Haruka," he informed her.

If the woman wasn't so angry with Haruka for tricking them, she would've laughed. They'd determined that Haruka was a female name and therefore allowed 'her' to join.

"So Haruka is a boy name?" she asked.

Haruka shook his head. "It is a girl name,"

"Well as much as I can see you're desperate to become a member, I'm sorry but I'll have to send you away again. You're still a male," She informed and Haruka left Mermaid Heel again.


	3. Join Mermaid Heel: Attempt 3

"What do we do?" Nagisa asked out looking at each of his friends' faces. He was desperate, even more than Haruka it seemed. But somehow Haruka could sense he was hiding something.

"I don't know," Makoto answered.

They all fell silent, thinking for a bit before Rei spoke up:

"Chances are, there is nothing more to do. We'll just have to give up,"

"The woman said 'I'm sorry but I'll have to send you away again. You're still male'," Haruka quoted. He hoped it would give them some clues of what to do, however what he got was NOT what he'd expected and far from what he wanted.

"I know!" Nagisa stood. "We dress Haru-chan like a girl, that way he'll sure be allowed to join!"

Haruka swallowed something, and swallowed again. He couldn't believe what he heard and he wouldn't agree to this in any way.

"I've always wondered how Haru would look as a girl," Rin grinned, showing all of his pointed teeth.

"Nagisa-kun…? Rin-san?" Rei asked looking from Nagisa, to Rin and back. Even he looked slightly scared, however it was nothing compared to what Haruka felt.

"Don't you wanna see it too, Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"You too Makoto, don't you wanna see?" Rin asked.

Makoto and Rei both looked uncertain until Makoto couldn't keep it in any longer.

"I guess I wanna see…" he mumbled.

"Then let's do it!" Nagisa cried.

* * *

As the sun rose the following morning it hit a girl standing among four young men. Her hair was long and black, pulled up in pigtails and her eyes as blue as the ocean. She was wearing a blue dress that matched said eyes perfectly.

Haruka took a look down himself and felt slightly sick. Sure he was willing to go through a lot to get into this guild but wasn't this taking it too far? He couldn't decide. His friends had really done a good job. They claimed he really did look like a girl. He'd even got a little bit of breasts.

"What do you think, Haru-chan?" Nagisa smiled proudly at Haruka.

"Hold on a second!" Rin called. "Haru needs another name since they already know that Nanase Haruka is a boy!"

"You're right!" Makoto was almost in a panic. "What do we do?" he looked around.

"We have him lend a name or come up with one for him," Nagisa said like it was the most obvious thing.

"What name would you suggest then, Nagisa-kun?" Rei asked.

Nagisa thought. "Iwatobi Ichigo?" he suggested.

"Iwatobi might be a good surname," Rin said. "But Haru is no Ichigo,"

"Iwatobi Yuki?" Rei suggested then.

Makoto shook his head. "Haru is no Yuki either," he said.

"Then what about Iwatobi Ai?" Rin smiled, knowing he'd come up with a good name.

"I don't think that's the best either…" Makoto said while studying Haruka's appearance from the pigtails to the blue shoes on his feet.

"Then what do you suggest, Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah what's your idea, Makoto-senpai?" Rei continued.

Makoto now thought. It had to be a girly name but still somewhat like Haruka. Now what would that be? Maybe still even unisex, being that Haruka was a male after all, even if pretending to be female. "What about… Iwatobi Mizu?" he asked.

Everyone was amazed. Mizu was a great name and the meaning of the name suited Haru more than perfectly. They all remembered how Haru would always talk about the water like it had opinions on people and depending on its opinion would allow them to swim.

* * *

Joining Mermaid Heel went smoothly as Iwatobi Mizu. She didn't say a word, however nobody seemed to mind that. To them, Mizu was just a little shy and not too talkative and just needed to get out of her shell.

The act as Iwatobi Mizu went on for a little over two days until Beth suggested all the girls went to the river for a swim. Everyone was up for the idea even Mizu who had completely forgotten she was trying to keep a huge secret from the girls.

"Where are they going?" Makoto asked. He and the others had been watching the guild for the past two days, just waiting for them to find out Haruka's real identity and kick him out of there, however now they saw all the ladies – and Haruka – leave the guildhall and they decided to follow them.

"I have no idea…" Rin answered, watching Haruka closely.

Rei and Nagisa looked at the map as the group snuck closer to the ladies. They were trying to figure out the answer to Makoto's question.

"Guys?" Rei asked. "Maybe we should stop Haruka-senpei," he suggested.

"Why is that?" Rin turned to look at Rei's nervous expression.

"That's because-" Rei was cut off midsentence.

"No! Don't!" Makoto yelled running forward in an attempt to stop Haruka before he blew his cover but unfortunately he was way too late for that.

Haruka had already taken off his dress and everything else and was now already resting in the river, enjoying the gentle flow and coolness of the water.

All the girls were left in shock as Makoto ran up in front of them with an apologizing look on his face. Rin, Rei and Nagisa caught up to Makoto and send the ladies the same look.

"What's all this?" one asked.

"Haru-chan just really wanted to join your guild…" Nagisa explained.

"We made a few attempts. It was our idea to dress him up like a girl," Rei continued.

"Well only Nagisa gets the credit for the idea with the letter," Rin said while glaring at Nagisa for a split second.

"We really are sorry but Haru wanted to join your guild so badly because of the name that we had to help him," Makoto finished.

The ladies looked at each other before the choppy woman – Risley – laughed. "I can see why," she said. "He seems to enjoy being in the water," she said.

All four boys – but Haruka – smiled knowingly.

"You can say that again," Rin grinned.

"In that case," Risley said. "I might have the perfect guild for you to join," She thereby caught the attention for the four smiling males.

"What's it called?" Nagisa asked curiously.

"Sabertooth," she answered. "They have a pool in the guildhall,"

At this Haruka's head snapped up and before anyone knew it, he'd gotten himself dressed in his clothes (not Mizu's) and was on his way to the station.

Makoto took a second to thank the Mermaid Heel members before the rest of the boys hurried, trying to catch up to their water-loving friend before he got himself into new trouble.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**This was just a little something I wrote for the sake of my own fun and I wanted to share this crazy idea with you so I really hope you found it at least a little fun too. Please review, I like knowing what you think of my work. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Jackie ^_^**


End file.
